


The very bad day of Commander Grey and the very good night right after

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Commander Grey just had an horrible day, following an horrible week. The Force decided he should get a reward for that!This story can be read independently from the serie. Also, the first chapter isn't explicit, if you just want to read Depa and Obi-Wan offering tea and music and friendship to the poor trooper!
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CC-10/994 | Grey
Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885333
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining when Clone Commander CC-10/994, Grey, and his men arrived on site that day.

Rain was perhaps too light a word. It was a deluge, a rain which wanted to drown everything, from animal life to plants, which wanted to flood, to destroy.

It was the last drop in Grey’s discouragement rising wave.

Thanks to the Force, as his General was in the habit to say, no one of his brothers had died today, but it was the only thing to say for that fourth-damned day. Everything else that could go wrong had. It wasn’t even a battle which had almost put Grey to his knees. It was a problem after another, it was the important delivery of medical material for their unit getting delayed, and the water getting into important pieces of electronics, which were supposed to be waterproof. It was the locals being pain in the asses to the poor clones because they weren’t natural born. It was simply put weeks after weeks of hard combat and no down time finally getting too much. 

Now, as he arrived at their base camp, Grey was ready to crawl in a bottle and never come back. Or, more exactly, never come back until another catastrophe needed him.

He wanted to go directly to his bunk and sleep for the next thirty hours, but protocols dictated he made his report to his general first and he didn’t even take the time to clean his armour of the mud. Depa Bilaba would have to take him as he was. Arriving to the central tents, he finally remarked what he should have seen before: intermingling with his own men, another bunch of troopers were there. And they were wearing gold, which could only mean one thing: his General wasn’t alone, her lover was there. General Kenobi was on site.

Grey wasn’t exactly jealous. He wasn’t in love with his General. He liked her, respected her. Of course, he recognized she was beautiful and he wouldn’t run away if he found her in her bunk, but he wasn’t into relationships. If he had been, he would have preferred a civilian. Someone who didn’t take risks.

But sometime….sometime, he would have love to share a few hours of respite. To know he could forget in arms who knew the cost of war. Sometimes, just for a few hours, he would have loved to share with someone what Depa Billaba and Obi-Wan Kenobi shared, just for a moment.

He entered the tent. Since they were supposed to use this planet as a base for a base of operation for a long time, the men had insisted to put together something a little better for the General, and ad rigged together three tents, which now formed a small apartment. General Billaba had tried to push Grey to take it instead of her, but he was too stubborn when he wanted to, even against a Jedi.

The Generals were sitting together, their heads close, watching something on a holopad and taking notes at the same time. Grey’s steps almost fumbled. General Kenobi had already lost his tunics, letting see nicely shaped biceps and a chest covered in hair redder than his head and so, so much freckles. The hair of his own General was down. He had never before see her with her hair down and a desire to see if it was as nice, as soft as it seemed, sparked in his guts with force. He felt clumsy and covered in mud, a brute in face of that moment of peace and comfort. He definitely should have cleaned up his armour.

“Grey, welcome, how was the patrol?” General Billaba asked and the Commander grunted, words missing to describe such a miserable afternoon.

“That bad? Come, don’t stay in the entrance like that, come and get dry.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense. You look more drowned than some dead bodies I have seen, come.”

Already, General Kenobi was opening a chest at the end of the bunk, and he offered some black to Grey, deliciously dry. Blacks who definitely were in trooper size, trooper issued, not for a Jedi.

“Dear Cody can’t seem to recognize comfort when it trumpets at his ears,” General Kenobi smiled, “and I have taken to pack things for him too.”

“From the grapevine, it’s definitely the kettle calling the pot black,” Grey retorted, something he wouldn’t have dared if it hadn’t been such a shitty day. General Kenobi laughed at the small attempt of humour, letting see the smile which made all holoreporters swoon. The Negotiator’s charms was a weapon the Jedi Order wasn’t against using.

General Billaba kissed that smile. It was only a small peck, but more than Grey had ever seen of their relationship.

“Make us some tea, darling,” she prompted gently and she sat down with her lyre as Obi-Wan stood up and disappeared behind one of the curtain in the small kitchen.

Grey used the small bathroom, which was nothing more than a fresher behind a curtain, to change into the dry clothes. He smiled when he heard the first notes. He wasn’t musician himself, it was definitely not something the Kaminoan had thought important but he loved when she played melodies, the old ballads more than the new tunes, songs which had given people joy and courage for centuries. Sometimes, when the battle hadn’t been too hard, when the brothers and her still had a little strength at the end of the day, she played for them. It was Grey’s favourite moments.

He entered the other room again, ready for his reports, but General Billaba only asked if there was in there something which couldn’t wait for tomorrow. When he answered that there wasn’t, she shook his head at his second proposal to leave, to not impose.

“You aren’t unwelcomed, my friend. You had a hard week-“

“-Like all of us, General. Like you too-“

“You should call me Depa, when we aren’t working.”

“Clones aren’t supposed-“

“To have down time? It would be…” She stopped herself, ran her hand through her hair.

“We are working on it,” she simply said, and Grey thought of the rumours in the army of General Windu’s efforts in the Senate, General Tii on Kamino.

“For tonight,” she started again, “Call me Depa. And if you would be amenable to it, we would like for you to share tea and rest with us. I know you don’t feel comfortable spending downtime with the men, since all other officers are in the infirmary for now-“

“I’m their commander, I don’t want them to ….Well, sometimes soldiers like to let go a little, and a commander with them….”

“I’m aware of the still, Grey, and of that horrible liquid your brothers call alcohol. And since you don’t want to spend down time with them, we thought you could accept to spend it with us, this time. But only if you accept, there is no obligation.”

She was still playing, offering more attention than usual on the lyre, and Grey realized she wasn’t sure of his answer.

How could he have said no? An evening bored out his mind in a cold bunk, or here, with music and tea and two beautiful people? Yes, perhaps it would be a little frustrating, because those two beautiful people weren’t for him to touch, but the answer was never hesitant.

“I would like to stay, General.”

“I would like to stay, Depa,” she corrected, just as General Kenobi, his arms full of a tray charged of bowls, left the small kitchen and said,

“And my name is Obi-Wan.”

The red head insisted for Grey taking the other chair and knelt next to the small table. He prepared the tea carefully, adding honey to the bowls as Depa and him both loved, and to Grey’s bowl too, once he had checked the trooper wanted to try it like that too.

Obi-Wan loved serving Depa, even if he had needed more time to understand that part of himself that the part that adore submitting to her in bed. It had seemed less shameful in a way, to love Depa pegging him, but time had passed and he had finally refused to deny himself happiness, whatever the form.

And with the cloud of moral exhaustion which seemed to escape from Grey’s every pores, he wanted to serve him, help him, heal him too. He knew the clone less than Cody and his own men, of course, but Depa talked about him a lot, his strength, his moral rectitude, and Obi-Wan had come to know and respect him through her words.

He served them tea and explained to Grey the different sorts of pastries, then leaned against Depa’s legs. They spend a long, delicious hour just sipping tea, eating too much sugar and listening to her music.

She wasn’t a professional but she knew those songs, the ones she always played for the two of them, and for Obi-Wan, his head pillowed on her knee, no music could have been better. Grey too seemed enthralled by the music. His eyes had lost their dull light when she finally stopped, and were again full of the quiet strength he shared with all his brothers. His spine had mellowed against the pillows on the chair, and there was a quiet contentment in his posture….and perhaps a touch of longing every time his gaze left the lyre for Obi-Wan’s head, abandoned against Depa’s knees.

“Grey,” Depa said very low, “Grey, you know what happens sometimes with me and Obi-Wan and other people.”

He nodded. He had to know those sorts of things to be an effective Commander to his General, he had seen sometimes other Jedi leaving their cabins during long hyperspace travels, and gossip was one of the army favourite past time.

“Do you want to stay with us tonight?” She asked, her tone still careful, and Grey felt another weight on his shoulders leaving at the idea that for tonight, he wouldn’t be alone, that the warmth would stay longer.

“I would be happy of that,” he admitted, and his guts tightened in desire when he saw the smile Obi-Wan didn’t try to hide, and the hand Depa was offering him across the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Depa’s hairs were as soft as he had imagined and her skin was silk soft, with the exceptions of scars and calluses. And Obi-Wan… Never before had had Grey shared time with a human with skin so fair. To explore the freckles was quite amusing. And it made the Jedi squirm in a fun way, red slowly descending on his body, first his cheeks, then his neck, his throat, his torso.

Grey could admit it in his own mind: he had always been a little curious about what happened when his General and her lover took other people to their bed. Now, he realized the question had been foolish: of course, there wasn’t one rule, one fit them all sort of events. Because it depended of the mood. Of what the three participants were in need to, that day, that particular moment.

And tonight, tonight was soft and pleasant and trusting.

Kneeling on a pillow at Grey’s feet, Obi-Wan had sucked him slowly. Tender kitten licks, careful explorations of his dick, letting the pleasure slowly progress. Little by little, Grey had felt the stress of the past weeks leave him. He had felt his muscles get less tight with every stroke of tongue, every caress of clever hands on his hips, torso, legs, every notes of the lyre. He had melted in his chair, as his General continued to play, sitting just next to him and sometimes sharing long, deep kisses, as her lover of years slowly worshiped Grey’s cock, winning the fight against the Commander’s exhaustion and getting his cock to harden pleasantly. After the moment, the horrible day Grey just had started to go away. His hips rolled lazily, pushing himself into the warm mouth treating him so well, eager for that clever tongue which did untold, sinful things to the vein under his dick/

Grey had let himself into their hands, let himself be guided to the double bunk. Here, he had let Obi-Wan guide him into discovering the secrets of Depa’s piercings and drank at her mouth her soft cry when he had succeed in earning her first orgasm with his fingers.

“Do you think you have two orgasms in you tonight?” Obi-Wan had asked, his mouth soft against Grey’s belly and the Commander had admitted that no. He was too tired.

“Better make it counts, then,” Obi-Wan had smiled, “How do you want it?”

“I want…I want to see you?” Grey asked, a little unsure, because as much as he wanted to come, he knew he would drop immediate after, with how long the last weeks had been, and he wanted nice memories of them for after.

“Of course, dear one,” Depa whispered and she helped him more comfortably against the pillows and took out of a chest at the end of the bunk a wicked-looking cock-ring, which she installed on the other Jedi. Grey watched, palming his cock lightly, as she rode Obi-Wan hard, using him as she would a toy, pinching his nipples until he cried beautifully, playing with him with the same ease she played her lyre.

She came again and it was a spectacle as mesmerizing as Grey imagined it would be, her voice breaking and the droplets of sweat like diamonds on her dark skin.

The Commander couldn’t resist tasting her juices right on Obi-Wan’s dick, licking for every drop of taste, and it was probably an horrible taste for the red head, who still kept sagely his hands where Depa had put then.

After, Depa kissed Grey, chasing across his tongue the taste of Obi-Wan and herself and pushed him on his back, a clever hand exploring what Grey himself hadn’t yet.

“Is it really so good as people say?” The Commander asked, curious. He had always wanted to try, it was even his favourite search in porn, but had never trusted a lover enough for that. He didn’t want a relationship, but there still were a lot of things he wasn’t ready to try with a one-night stand found in one night of permission on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Some people don’t like it and some people just aren’t interested and it is perfectly valid of them” he explained, “But I can’t get enough of it.”

“You can’t enough of almost all sex acts ever invented and quite a few other. That sex-club on Adleraan still has a swing named after you. ” Depa laughed and Obi-Wan had a devastating smile.

“I have excellent taste and appreciate fine things in life.”

And this is how Grey finished his night: sandwiched between the two Jedi, kisses raining across his neck, his lips, safe and trusting and learning new things about himself, taking Obi-Wan with quite vigour and being taken by his own General; who had equipped a harness with her smallest dildo, much easier for a first time.

He learned that he loved it, but that he had been wise to never try it with someone he didn’t know, because it made him feel vulnerable in a way he wouldn’t have appreciated with a stranger.

But here, he was safe and good and he let pleasure take him, as Depa pushed him higher and higher.

He came apart and as he had predicted, it was struggle to stay awake.

“Shh, you can sleep,” Obi-Wan gentled him.

“You haven’t…”

“I will take care of him, dear one,” Depa whispered, “you can let go,” and Grey let sleep claim him, a sleep more deep than he had known in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the night, Grey half-woke, saw Obi-Wan with his face buried between Depa’s legs, his hand busy between his own legs. He wisely turned the other way and let the noises they were trying to muffle lull him back to sleep.

Sex was pretty cool, but every overworked Commander will tell anybody asking than nothing beat good sleep!

The next morning, he woke up again to find Obi-Wan still sleeping, trying to suffocate himself into Grey’s abdomen as if it was a pillow. The Negotiator had the most horrible case of sleep hair the clone had ever seen and he couldn’t resist caressing a moment the red spill.

His own General joined the bed again a minute after, holding him out a cup of caf, just like he preferred it, with a lot of cream and no sugar. She was only half dressed, her hair down but her eyes were serious.

“Do you regret it?” She asked.

He took a minute to think about it. It was the first thing he had learned about her when, freshly leaving Kamino, he had been assigned to her. She asked real questions, it wasn’t like the trainers who only wanted to hear what they already had decided what the answer.

With General Billaba, no answer was wrong and she had never reproached a trooper an answer she didn’t like.

“I don’t regret it,” he said finally, and something unwounded in her spine. “Not sure I would like that to be the usual, how can you ever get something done, if every night is this bone melting!!”

She laughed slightly.

“Not every lover is every pleasant as you, my dear Grey.” And he had to squash the childish urge to blush. He was a Commander in the GAR, dammit!

Next to them, Obi-Wan made a questioning noise, still asleep, his slumber disturbed by their voices. Grey’s hand automatically raised itself to pet the Jedi but he stopped himself, watched Depa, who smiled encouragingly.

“We didn’t really talk about limits yesterday, which is a grave mistake of me,” she started.

“Pretty sure Obi-Wan and I were there too, and we didn’t say anything either, Gen- Depa.”

The use of her first name pleased her, he could see it.

“I have to ask,” he said, taking his courage and running the question before the sun was higher in the sky and he didn’t dare anymore, “what’s your opinion about lover coming back from time to time into your bed? Someone who has no interest in a relationship but would be happy to have trusted, friendly people to go back sometime to unwind? And perhaps also to explore stuff that person definitely don’t want to explore with Rhodians meet in a club ten minutes before the clothes come off in a dark alley?”

“We’re definitely in favour of it,” Depa said, “I must have a list of things to try somewhere, and of hard no for Obi-Wan and myself. And we would be honoured if you trusted enough to explore your own unknown limits with us or to simply ask for easy and nice.”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Has be of opinion than we should have offered you a night like yesterday months ago. But you will have the occasion to ask him himself, once he deign wake up.”

Obi-Wan grumbled against Grey’s skin, making the fine hair stand up at the slight caress of air.

“Faker,” Depa said with infinite tenderness.

Grey saw her check the chrono on the night-stand, hesitate, then the few clothes she had put on started coming off and she climbed on the bed again. Grey opened his arms and his General climbed on his lap, kissing him with gusto.

Her lips were tasting of caf, sugar and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
